Change of Heart
by crazy-city-child
Summary: What if the past never happened? Someone has changed the past and now Kairi is the only one with true memories of Sora. Everyone says that Sora was taken from the island years ago. Kairi sets out to find him...But what has Sora become? [SoKai]


**The idea just came to me, I have no idea where it cam from. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own kingdom Hearts or and of the Characters.**

* * *

Change of Heart

_What if the past never happened?_

_What if everything you fought for was taken away?_

_What if the one person you loved disappeared with the forgotten past?_

_What if everything you ever knew changed forever?_

In the dark depths of a forgotten world a small-cloaked figure silently made their way through the shadows. Pausing every now and then to make sure they weren't being followed. Now that the worlds were at peace again it made life even more dangerous for those who live in darkness. They King had sent out orders for those who still lingered in darkness to be hunted down. The King was now very powerful, but his power didn't quiet make it to this world making it the perfect place to hide. But that didn't make this world any safer.

The cloaked figure quickly hurried into a thick dark forest and headed toward a small cave that was hidden within it. After walking quietly for ten minutes the figure reached the cave and quickly headed inside.

"You're late." Said a deep voice from the depths of the cave.

The figure took a few steps forward and kneeled. "Please forgive me master, but even this world is becoming more dangerous for our kind."

"Hum…" came the voice. "It is true that the King now has more power and control then ever…" the voice said thinking out loud.

"Master…why don't we summon more Heartless and simply attack the King's Castle?"

"No!" This time the voice was angry. "The King now has both the Keybearers of light and darkness by his side. We wouldn't stand a chance!"

"So what are we going to do? Just sit here cowering in the dark hoping that the King's power will weaken?"

"You doubt me, my apprentice?" the voice asked.

"No master. I'm just tiered of waiting here doing nothing." The apprentice said quietly.

"But we haven't been doing nothing." His master said calmly. "Each task I set you to complete is all apart of my plan to destroy the King and use the darkness within Kingdom Hearts to rule all worlds."

"What is your plan…master?"

"Two years ago I sent the Heartless to destroy a world known as Destiny Islands. Before the Islands were destroyed whoever a young boy accepted the darkness and he soon became my apprentice. I taught him all I knew of Darkness and the Heartless. I soon found out he was a Keybearer, I begun to use his power and I slowly took over his entire body and power." The voice explained.

"Master," The apprentice cut in. "I don't quite understand what you're-"

"Don't interrupt!" The voice yelled angrily.

"Forgive me, master."

"I took over the boy," the voice continued as if it hadn't been interrupted. "I was so close to reaching my goal of using the darkness within Kingdom Hearts, but another boy got in my way. His heart was strong, so strong that he was able to use the light within Kingdom Hearts to destroy me."

"Master, I still don't understand." The apprentice said when their master had finished.

"When I destroyed Destiny Islands I took a boy whom I thought had the strongest heart, but I was wrong. I should've taken the other boy." The voice told him.

"But what is your plan, master?" The apprentice was getting irritated now.

"The boy I should have taken is now to strong for me to bring him into darkness, but in the past he was weak and naïve. In the past I would've been able to control him."

"Master, are you saying…?"

"Did you bring that last item?" the voice asked.

"Yes." The apprentice said revealing a small brown package.

"Excellent!" The voice said evilly. "The King's power may be grate but there is one thing he has no control over…time!"

"Master Ansem, are we going to go back in time to capture this strong hearted boy?"

"Yes, my apprentice," Ansem, or should we say Xehanort's Heartless, walked into the dim light of the cave. "We are going to use time to capture this boy when he was young and weak. Then we will be able to use his power to open Kingdom hearts and engulf all worlds in Darkness!"

* * *

**Wow! That's pretty dark for me!**

**Anyway I wrote this while I was half asleep so there's probably heaps of mistakes, but I'll fix it up. I hope you enjoyed it the next chapters will be alot better, so yeah, make me happy and send me a review!**

**Luv C-C-C ;)**


End file.
